bnhafffandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta
Vegeta is a Pro Hero, currently ranked No. 5. He is married to Bulma Brief, who he has two daughters and one son with, Mikasa, Trunks and Bulla. Vegeta co-owns his own agency, called the Dragon Team Agency, alongside the No. 3 Pro Hero, Goku. Appearance: Vegeta is a slim yet well-built man of a below-average stature. His hair is black (or dark brown, depending on the media) spiky and it firmly stands upwards and has a prominent widow's peak. Like most Saiyans, he possesses defined eyes with a near-consistently stern look to them and his hair is a shade of black. Personality: Regal, egotistical, and full of pride, Vegeta is arrogant and his royalty seems to have bestowed upon him an inflated sense of superiority, holding himself above nearly everyone he encounters. He is immensely proud of his Saiyan heritage and believes his race to be the most powerful in the universe. Having been born into the upper tier of Saiyan society, Vegeta was fixated on achieving the legendary status of Super Saiyan and becoming the most powerful warrior in the universe. Vegeta is more of a tactical fighter who often rushes in the brawl without hesitation. However, his rage or arrogance often causes him to underestimate his opponent and usually leads to his eventual defeat and sometimes death. His royal blood and intense fighting style has both benefited and harmed him in many battles. Powers and Abilities: From a young age, Vegeta showed tremendous power even by the standards of First-Class warriors and the royal bloodline of the Saiyan race. He has even noted that his entire combat experience and fighting style is purely self-taught, having grown-up with no teachers, further showcasing his prodigious talents as a warrior. Quirk - Saiyan: * Super Saiyan: Though it was only a Saiyan Legend at the time, Vegeta was fascinated with this transformation and obsessed over obtaining it so that he could cement his status as a warrior of legend and one of the strongest in history. Seeing Goku achieve this form first and use it, only fuelled his desire to unlock the potential hidden within him. Once using this form, his muscle mass increases slightly, his skin-tone turns lighter, his hair turns blond, and his eyes turn green. He also is able to generate a golden aura and his peak performance increases either 10 fold or 50 fold from his base form. * Super Saiyan 2: Vegeta attained this form through many years of intense training. When Vegeta transforms to a Super Saiyan 2, he receives some noticeable changes, such as his hair growing a little bit longer, spikier and becoming more defined than his other previous Super Saiyan forms. He also gains electricity in the aura surrounding his body in this form. His power in this form is double that of his Super Saiyan form. * Super Saiyan Blue - During training with Whis, Vegeta learned that by attempting to transform into a Super Saiyan while in his God-like Saiyan state would cause him to transform into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. It is currently Vegeta's strongest form and at many times he's been able to enhanced the transformations power through different means. In this form Vegeta's hair becomes blue and he gains a sharp, silky blue aura. Fighting Techniques: * Gallick Gun: Vegeta's signature technique. To utilise it, Vegeta curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, huge, fuchsia-coloured ki beam that emanates from his hands and body. * Lucora Gun: One of Vegeta's more common attacks is his Full Power Energy Blast Volley, the Lucora Gun. It is performed by rapidly alternating blasts between both hands to fire a massive barrage of ki blasts. * Big Bang Attack: A technique developed by Vegeta during the time when he became a Super Saiyan. By raising his hand up at a 90-degree angle, he produces a high-powered energy ball that is fired at the opponent. * Final Flash: The Final Flash was a technique developed by Vegeta during his first training session in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, appearing to be an upgraded version of his old Final Crash attack. For his most serious fights, the Final Flash acted as Vegeta's ultimate technique, able to damage foes stronger than he was. When charged to the maximum, it can overwhelm, if not seriously harm, the strongest of foes. * Final Impact - Vegeta raises his index finger, middle finger, and thumb forward and fires a powerful bolt of energy at the opponent, piercing through them and inflicting a large amount of damage. * Final Explosion - To begin the attack, Vegeta gathers his life force and converts it into energy, creating flame-like ribbons of energy that spiral around his body. Both his and his opponent's bodies begin emitting small flecks of golden light, resembling dust blowing off of their skin. Vegeta is able to use the technique without sacrificing his life, but will instead leave him extremely exhausted. History: Vegeta was born into the royal family of the Saiyan, even thought they are no longer kings or queens, Vegeta still regards himself as a prince, as royalty. Vegeta is married to Bulma Brief, the owner of Capsule Corp. Together they have three children, Mikasa, Trunks and Bulla. Vegeta started his own agency with his rival and fellow Saiyan, Goku. The Dragon Team Agency, is the agency they started with the help of Bulma Brief and Capsule Corp. They hired Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Gohan as sidekicks for the agency.Category:Character Category:Male Category:Saiyan Category:Dragon Team Agency Category:Top 10 Hero Category:Pro Hero Category:Super Saiyan Blue Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan Category:Flight